


Embers

by Cancion_de_Rio



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancion_de_Rio/pseuds/Cancion_de_Rio
Summary: An after-hours company event at an upscale banquet hall turns into a salacious endeavor in the powder room between professional colleagues Ember, a petite, fiery, freckled ginger, and the tall, dark Theo.
Kudos: 2





	Embers

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Massive Attack's Protection (Extended Mix with Tracey Thorn and Mad Professor) by DaPhunk Phenomena on YouTube for full effect!

As he stepped inside the limousine, he scarcely recognized his colleague from the office. He saw a pair of sparkling silver strappy heels and his eyes followed the bare legs up to a silver sequined miniskirt topped with a tight black blazer that left her ample cleavage exposed. As he sat next to her, he saw the long, fiery red hair piled loosely on top of her head and the large black eyeglasses and he returned her smile, recognition dawning on him. She had swapped out her usual smart trousers and sensible shoes, lined her green eyes with kohl and dark shadow, but she was without doubt the same quiet and petite woman he worked alongside for hours daily. He wanted to put his hands on her legs and slip it underneath her skirt even as they rode toward their destination, but they weren’t alone in the back seats.

The expansive banquet hall with its purple hued lighting casting a neon glow over the throng of people from their company was already raucous and buzzing with energy. They ushered to a table beneath a massive glittering crystal chandelier. Her legs brushed his knee as she settled into a chair beside him and she touched his thigh in an apologetic gesture, her attention turned to someone else. He looked down at her hand and saw her nails were painted in a matching silver glitter polish and her wrist was ringed with rhinestone bracelets that sparkled in the lights. He could still feel her touch lingering on his skin even after she pulled her hand away.

Between speeches and conversation, he took every opportunity he could to tilt his head next to her ear and proffer a question or witty remark. Each time he did, he noticed the spray of silver stars, tinged with purple from the lighting, pinned into her earlobes as he inhaled a sweet fragrance along her neck. She would look at him from the corner of her eye and smile at him, her lips naturally pink but shiny with a clear gloss. Every time she spoke to him in her neutral American accent, she would touch his forearm to get his attention and he would have to bend his head down to hers so he could hear her through all the noise. He couldn’t help but to gaze down inside her blazer, barely able to focus on her words as he observed the freckles that descended from her chest into the tops of her pale breasts.

Enduring rounds of handshakes and crass jokes afterwards, he locked eyes with her as she leaned against a wall, sipping a clear liquid from a fluted glass. Extricating himself from all the people eager to engage him, he made his way over to her, tucking his hands into his trouser pockets. He towered over her and she had to push her eyeglasses back as she looked up at him, smiling.

“What are you doing over here all by yourself, Ember?” he asked her, leaning down to speak into her ear again. He hovered with his head next to her, pausing for her reply.

She slipped her hand underneath his floral-patterned navy tie and slid it between her fingers as her hand trailed down slowly. “Waiting for you, Theo,” she said in a low voice. He wasn’t sure if he heard her right and glanced in her eyes, automatically asking, “What?” She moved her lips closer to his ear, her mouth brushing against his skin as she repeated the words. The hypnotic beats of Massive Attack’s “Protection” throbbed throughout the hall, vibrating on the wall behind her. He placed a hand on her back.

“Here I am, then,” he whispered. “What shall we do now?”

“Take me somewhere we can be alone,” she said.

Theo wasn’t sure if she meant to a room in the swanky hotel, but they couldn’t be seen checking in together at the front desk. He took gently by the elbow and led her down a darkened hallway to one of the powder rooms, peering inside the doorway to check if anyone else was inside. Seeing it was empty, he pulled her inside and secured the lock behind them. She set her glass on the black granite countertop and then put her hands on his jacket just beneath his shoulders, her open mouth reaching up to his. He bent down to meet her kiss, his hands on her hips, pulling her close to him. He had a fleeting feeling as his arousal swelled inside him that the intervals between these encounters with her were becoming unbearable.

Moving his kisses down her neck, he unbuttoned her blazer and slipped it off her shoulders, letting it fall on the floor. He realized the skirt was a dress with thin straps over her shoulders, her back bare. He ran his hands over her back, sliding his fingers underneath the straps as he pulled them down her arms. She pulled her hands out of the straps and let the dress hang down over her hips, exposing her breasts. He kissed her again as she pulled his jacket off him. He traced her ribs lightly with his trimmed nails, making goosebumps erupt all over her skin, and then he ran circles with his fingers around her breasts, gently pinching and tugging her nipples. Her hands crossed over his shoulder blades and up the base of his neck into his hair, her thumbs rubbing behind his ears.

Theo walked her back toward the counter and reach up underneath the skirt of her dress, pulling and tugging on her panties until they fell around her ankles. She stepped out of them and pushed them aside as his mouth moved onto her nipples, his hands roving around her thighs and between her legs. He pulled his mouth off her breasts and kissed her lips again, then put his hands on her hips and twisted her around to face the mirror. She leaned forward as she stretched her arms out and placed her hands flat on the smooth counter next to the sink. In the large mirrors mounted on the wall, he caught sight of their reflections: her eyes closed, and lips parted, his dark hair peeking out from behind her.

He trailed his nails softly down her backside and whispered, “You sexy little ginger kitten,” in her ear, his English accent notably more apparent in the quiet space, before putting his mouth on her neck, tracing his tongue down to her shoulders. Her chest rose and fell as her breathing quickened in anticipation of what he would do to her.

Squeezing the inside of her thighs, he pressed his pelvis against her as he kissed the spray of freckles down her backside. His long fingers found her soft button between her legs and pressed on it, rubbing circles around it while his other hand went up into her hair, gripping it at the bun, gently drawing her head toward him as her back arched. He massaged her little button until her hips began to shift and then he pulled his hands away to unfasten his trousers, withdrawing his long erection and guiding it under her. He pressed his hands on her hips, angling her pelvis out to him, and then reached around her to stroke her button again as he pushed himself against her wet folds until he was enveloped inside her.

He glided back and forth, slowly, pausing momentarily before pushing inside her again, then moving faster, harder, until his pelvic bone was tapping against her skin and her breasts bounced in the mirror. They both held their breath and then sighed out, trembling as their carnal currents rose higher. He put his mouth on her neck, his gasps of breath hot against her skin. She moaned his name twice as she reached her peak pleasure wave, pushing his hand away from his vigorous massaging. He gripped either side of her hips, continuing his rhythmic movement until he emitted a long groan into the base of her neck, stopped his thrusts for a moment and then pushed slowly into her once and then twice again, pausing and resting against her for a moment until he pulled away from her, spent.

They lingered in their salacious endeavor, kissing each other, each surprised no one had knocked impatiently at the door or even twisted the handle. The fear of being caught in a compromising position was both worrisome and enticing. Worse was the knowledge they would go back to work, pretending as if nothing had happened, until it happened again.

“Ember,” he whispered only her name against her ear, letting the rest of the thought evaporate.

“I know, Theo,” she said. “It’s OK.”

She dressed as he scrubbed his hands in the sink, and then she gave him another quick kiss, squeezing his arm, before she slipped out the door alone.

**Author's Note:**

> who is Theo Therone. If you know, you know. xx


End file.
